


Eugeniusz Pawłowicz Radomski

by Avdotia



Series: Antyszygalewszczyzna [7]
Category: The Idiot - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia





	

I głowę moją rozsadzają wielkie plany,  
I uczuć moich nie jest dane mi wyrazić.  
Stoję z boku i półgębkiem się uśmiecham;  
Moją duszę może gorycz zalać, ale serce -  
Serce czeka, pozostaje jak najczystsze.  
Wiem o wszystkim, jestem wielkim narratorem,  
Moich ust nie splamią słowa, ani cień  
Zwykłej myśli nie przechodzi przez mą głowę;  
Jestem ponad, ja - mąż, demiurg - wszystko wiem.


End file.
